The Beauty Who Became the Beast
by WaRrIoRxXWoLfxx
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha in a precarious situation but not with whom she thought, instead the woman is blind-sighted with transgressions she didn't think possible before learning his elder brother is her new guardian. He vaguely informs her of a path she must take, yet it comes with a warning from an old friend. Should she fulfill her destiny... Kagome would forfeit her life. SXK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, this is simply a fan-based piece of fiction. Please enjoy~

The Beauty Who Became the Beast

Chapter One

Silver hair shone in the moonlight ahead of me, from where I stood facial features were blurred, the traditional white hakama was the give away as to who the figure is. His younger brother somewhere in the vicinity which is where I was headed before being stopped by the arrogant demon in front of me, having moved faster than my eyes could see, and glared at me steadily until I had no choice but to halt directly in front of him. Placing my hands on my hips, an annoyed expression already donning my face, I prepared to snap, but he held his hand up before I even had the chance to start.

"Miko, before you start screeching in that annoying shrill voice of yours, this Sesshomaru needs you to listen, for your sake do not chase my brother. He is no longer the half-breed you know and if you perish the jewel shard would suffer, Naraku will undoubtedly succeed in killing us all." He looked disgusted as he spoke, his pride obviously taking a hit in admitting that he too would perish right along with the rest of us.

"What do you mean he isn't the half-breed I know?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously but he did not speak, it was as if his aura radiated warning vibes even if he refused to say what was so dangerous out-loud.

"What could have the big bad aristocratic assassin so riled up, eh?" Still he didn't speak or look like he was remotely interested in answering me so I stepped around him, his hand reached out and grabbing my arm before I could continue my search.

"Woman! You must be deaf or stupid to not heed my warning." Gently disentangling my arm from his grasp I shook my head, he didn't understand... it wasn't bravery or stupidity keeping me from listening to his advice, it was love.

"I have to make sure he is okay, you may not care about what happens to Inuyasha but I sure as hell do!" He didn't move to stop me again and I couldn't feel his aura anymore, he had gone, leaving me to stand there alone contemplating the very strange interaction before starting through the forest once again.

The darkness of the night intensified as I walked deeper, the density of the tree's cutting off the small amount of light I had been recieving from the moon, making my journey much more terrifying than need be. Hearing a loud moan and not expecting it I jumped six feet into the air, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as it had been Inuyasha's voice I'd heard. A strange male's voice ordered Inuyasha to turn around, I only knew it had to be him because there were only two aura's besides mine and he definitely had not been speaking to me. Making my way silently to where I'd heard them I crawled on my belly until I reached a very small clearing, Inuyasha laid underneath this man, his back stretched out in ecstasy as the green haired- what I assume is a demon, shoved his hips back and forth against him. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched them, Inuyasha mewling and moaning as if he were a woman while the green haired one pleasured himself inside the half-demon who would have been my mate a few months from now.

"What the hell?!" Two pairs of eyes snapped to my direction as I crawled to my knee's then stood until they could clearly see me, Inuyasha blushed wildly as he pulled his red armored fire rat robe to cover himself, his face almost matched his clothing. That's when the male green haired demon stood defensively in front of him before snarling at me, his body language warning me not to step closer.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here? Ain't you supposed to be home till the new moon?" The stupid half-breed didn't even realize that tomorrow was the new moon and he would be changing in a few hours.

"You son of a bitch! How in the fuck could you cheat on me with him! Kikyo I kind of understood, more or less anyway, but this? This is preposterous and down right evil.  
We had an agreement to be mated and this what you do while I was home preparing to leave my family forever?! Why even keep me around, huh? Only to be your jewel hunter is that it?" How many times had I had this conversation with him but over Kikyo... how many times would I have to have it if I continued to chase after this UN-loyal piece of shit half-demon scum?

"Inuyasha? SIT!" He went face first crashing into the ground, the hole around him so deep I had to take a step back to avoid going with him, almost tripped over the brush behind me but somehow managed to stay upright. That was before Inuyasha's lover attacked, his hand swiping my chest so fast I was sure I'd be ribbons but when I opened my eyes- not even realizing I had closed them, I was surprised to see that I was not only unharmed but in the arms of someone I never though would come to my rescue.

"Ss-sesshomaru?" He glared down at me from our vantage point above Inuyasha's snarling, savagely enraged lover, his eyes bright green as he stared me down- paying no mind to the powerful inuyokai that held me. His demon cloud glistening beautifully below him as he moved my face from it to face him, his eyes locked with mine sending electricity up and down my spine.

"Ah-un!" He called moments before the two headed dragon appeared, bowing mid-air as they stopped to the side of us, Sesshomaru deposited me gently on their back before turning his attention towards the pair below us.

"I told you not to come woman, why do you never listen?" At this point I was surprised he even cared enough to keep me from becoming mince meat, not that I wouldn't have deserved it, I knew what would happen and I sat Inuyasha anyway.

"Wench! I will slaughter you!" He roared in my direction but was hit by Sesshomaru's poison whip before he could leap after me, Ah-un flew several feet higher before looking towards his master obediently waiting for orders.

The green haired demon turned his attention to his lover's elder brother seconds before Inuyasha shoved him out of the way, taking Sesshomaru's poison claws to his chest instead of the nameless demon now standing shock-still as he watched his lover barrel through a tree. He turned towards Sesshomaru again but not with rage, this time he looked upon him with fear. Inuyasha stood from the tree, one eye winced closed in pain as he limped in front of the green haired demon protectively, Sesshomaru turned towards me with questioning eyes... he was giving me the choice of whether or not he let them live. Looking at the pair below me I felt nothing but rage, so intense I was about to let Sesshomaru do what he clearly preferred but instead I shook my head. I pitied the fool who would end up with such a disloyal creature, in my eyes he could choose someone else's life to ruin because he would no longer be in mine.

"Good-bye Inuyasha, this time I will not be returning to you. May you find happiness with whomever this is and joy in knowing I shall never pester you with my presence again. It should be a breath of fresh air knowing you won't have to sneak around on the girl who loves you anymore, because I no longer do. I only let you live now because once I'm gone your journey to find and eradicate Naraku will come to an end, soon, I'm sure, your life will as well." His yellow eyes widened in shock, pain, and of course his trade-mark temper. Anger pulsated from his very essence but I couldn't bring myself to care, much of what I should be feeling was numb, leaving only anger and bitterness in it's wake.

"Yeah and what'er you gunna do? Eh, Kagome? You're just a human and you know damn well your family will never be safe without putting an end to this! Who will help you get rid of Naraku and reposes the sacred jewl? Him?" He pointed at Sesshomaru, who for his part re-sheathed his sword and looked calmly towards his younger brother before speaking words none of us thought we would ever hear.

"In fact I believe I will, she will be a strong edition to my army once we find and can end that snake. If she agree's of course, this Sesshomaru has learned many things as of late and you are a fool to have driven the miko away." Both his younger brother and I turned towards Sesshomaru with shock laden expressions before I felt myself begin to nod reluctantly.

"You've got to be shitting me? You can't possibly be serious Ka-go-me!" The angry drawn out way he said my name sent me over the ledge I had already been teetering on,  
and as I began to smile his eyes changed from outrage to fear. He knew what was coming, he knew it would hurt, and I hope he knew how much I was about to enjoy the pain that I was about to inflict on his very being.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" By the time I had finished subduing him the hole in the ground he had once stood was so deep he wasn't visible even from my ascended vantage point. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as did green haired demon's, at least Inuyasha's lover had been smart enough to leap out of the way in time, he had pretty good instincts for someone who would have died moments ago had Inuyasha not stepped in to save him.

"You, mate-thief! Keep him. Just remember if you come after me like that again I can and will purify your ass all the way back to the hells you crawled from, do I make myself clear?" He narrowed his eyes as I pointed my hand towards him palm open wide, already feeling the tingle of holy energy shoot through my finger tips I concentrated on making a ball- visually manifesting it slowly- I was more than impressed with myself when it finally appeared. Having been continuously training alone for this moment it was a relief to see the hard work paid off after so many months of mostly error.

"Okay! I'll not come after you. He is mine though, do you understand?" I threw the ball at the ground a few feet from where he stood and watched as the residual energy slightly melted the skin off of his left side, family jewels included.

"AaaaHhhhhhhhhh-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" He screamed and dropped to his knee's, pain so intense it caused his eyes to roll etched into every fiber of his being, hopefully teaching him it's nice wise to steal someone's man then have the audacity to attack them. I know he smelled my scent all over him, he knew and he still slept with him, for all I know they could have mated already... but I did know.

"I understand, you've mated him haven't you?" He nodded, pain still racking his body but he was stubbornly holding on, his body shaking as he crawled towards Inuyasha's hole and my heart twinged with waves of pain.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I silently grabbed Ah-un's reigns and guided them away from where the lover's crawled to each other, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in my direction- which I caught out of my peripherals, but said nothing. Instead, he followed silently behind for a long while before suddenly ordering Ah-un to stop- which they did, almost causing me to go flying from their back. He flew his nimbus until we faced each other, amber eyes held mine for so long I felt as if we were almost having a staring contest, accept it felt like he was trying to tap my mind instead of make me blink. He held his hand out towards me but I didn't move to take it, it didn't seem like that's what he wanted so I waited. He traced what felt like four lines on my forehead, up-down-left-right, before his eyes narrowed behind me, someone was coming and they were coming fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Good to see ya, may I ask what you think yer doing with lady Kagome there?" Totosai's voice rang through the air like nails on a chalkboard, the concern in his voice loosening my annoyance at the interruption.

"Why do you assume old man I am the one who was harmful? Have you no respect geezer or did you get bonked on the head too many times to remember your manners." He grinned sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean? I wasn't interrupting anything... was I?" Turning towards the old man I saw his eyes widen to what seemed an impossible shape, his wrinkled skin gained deeper grooves as he frowned at my forehead.

"What's this?" He moved to touch the lines as Sesshomaru had but just as he was about to connect his hand was roughly jerked behind his back, Sesshomaru growled close to his ear before shoving him to the side.

"Oweee! Why would you do that Sesshomaru? It hurts when your rough like that ya know? Stop being such a bully, I wasn't going to hurt her. Besides why would you even care? Where is Inuyasha?" We looked at each other before Sesshomaru shrugged, his expression neutral as he flew to stand to my left but still slightly in front of me so Totosai couldn't touch me without going around him.

"She is the new one huh? Poor girl, you know how this ends don't you?" Sesshomaru began to growl, this time his eyes bled red as he warned the old man to stop speaking,  
his temper almost breaking the surface completely when Totosai spoke again.

"With that compass on her forehead she is destined for great things, yes, but also a horrible death... you can't save her son of Inutaisho." Before Sesshomaru had the chance to put his glowing fingers around the old mans throat I gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't..." He looked at me, red fading back to amber as he focused on me, Totosai taking the opportunity to escape which was wise considering what was about to be a very bad predicament for him.

"What did he mean by that Sesshomaru? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden and why is there a compass on my forehead?" He looked pissed again but his eyes stayed their beautiful yellow-gold hue, taking my hand in his he shook his head.

"I cannot answer any of your questions miko as it is not my place, soon you will have your answer but only if you agree to come with me. The choice is and has always been yours, I was too blind before to see but now I know what my responsibility is. Whether you allow me to or not I must protect you, something is coming miko, something more powerful than Naraku and all of my armies combined... you will be the one to tame or be tamed by it." The confusion must have been evident on my face but he refused to explain further, instead I nodded slowly.

"I'll follow you. Take me to where I will learn about this beast." Turning towards the rising sun he motioned Ah-un to stay at his side and off we flew, to a direction only Sesshomaru knew but one I hoped was full of information leading to an explanation. It's kind of weird to have something on your skin that you weren't born with or got tattooed on, life in this era could be nerve racking to say the least.

After what felt like hours of flying my legs were starting to get stiff and my butt hurt from sitting on the harness for so long without any cushioning, the leather was worn- in fact it was so old it should have been soft but wasn't. I wanted to complain but it didn't seem right considering who's presence I was in, would he react to my whining like Inuyasha or would he get angry with me for being petulant? It's like he sensed my thoughts or something because he suddenly came to a halt, looked in my direction, his eyes appeared worried but his expression aloof, even uncaring, said otherwise, and pointed down.

"We are going to stop and rest, my dragon flew more than he usually does with weight he normally doesn't have to carry." I blushed before nodding, was he really insinuating that I'm fat or something? Ah-un cocked in head what I took as confusion but Sesshomaru half-halfheartedly glared at them before leading us all to the ground,  
leaning up against the trunk of the largest tree in the small area we were apparently to camp at for the night.

The smaller bag I started carrying around felt weightless as I slung it off my back, having already dropped off the yellow one at Kaede's before going in search of Inuyasha, I had only brought a book, some food, and a small reading light. The cold for some reason hadn't really been bothering me as of late so I hadn't packed a blanket, always carrying a small lighter with me I made a quick fire before pulling out the tin-foiled fish and small rice pot. Skewering the fish through thin sticks I found lying around I placed them sticking face up in the fire, placing the rice pot on a smooth stone slightly elevated in the small fire. The scent of cooked food filled the air and I turned to offer one to Sesshomaru but he was already shaking his head.

"I don't eat human food." I shrugged before picking one up after it had turned golden brown and taking a huge bite, opening the rice pot and placing it in front of me I reached for the chop-sticks I kept in the one of back-packs smaller pockets. The other held tampons and travel sized bath items, those were always a must no matter where I went these days, even in my era, probably out of habit from always being here.

"So what do demons eat then? Other demons?" He looked up and his eyes met mine, his body language clearly stated I should stop asking questions I probably didn't want the answers to.

"Mortals." My eyes widened partially because he answered me and at the answer he had given, of course that's what they ate! How could I have been so naive all this time considering how many demons attack human villages? It was never simply because they were an annoyance, it was because we are their food-source, Inuyasha must not have to because of his human side.

"What if you get hungry? Would you try and eat me?" He looked at my expression and I could see his lips twitch, not that I could decipher what expression he was trying to make but my curiosity got the better of me anyway. So I reiterated with my hands, hoping he would pick up the silent gesture as it was intended instead of it coming off as rude and impatient.

"You are not human, therefore I wouldn't eat you." My eyes widened as they once again locked with his, I could feel myself start to shake as I took in what he said, his words holding an answer for me but additionally created more questions.

"What?" He didn't have to do much to make it clear he wouldn't be answering any more questions and unlike Inuyasha I couldn't get information out of him by simply being annoying.

"Why are you so stubborn? It's as if you like making me suffer..." I pouted at him but his expression didn't change, instead he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, successfully ignoring me.

Choosing not say anything else as I might actually annoy him which would most definitely result in no future inquiries being answered I focused on the pre-prepared meal in front of me savoring the marinated flavors of the fish. The sweet rice was a great balance to the fish and before I knew it I had devoured the food in front of me, only once I had some water from the thermos in the small backpacks water bottle holder did I realize my almost ravenous inhalation of the generous sized meal. Sighing contently I grabbed for the book I'd brought for entertainment during the long nights I spent travelling with the gang, now to be continued with the stoic and silent demon currently "sleeping" against the tree to my left. The novel I'd chosen to bring this time was written by an American Author, just recently published, and it's her first book but it's really well written. Tracing the title and author's name I marveled the feel of the slick cover, Valley of Shadows written by C.J Sereda is a book about Greek Gods as well as Goddesses. It's story-line pretty captivating and knowledgeable considering I had a pretty intense obsession with Greek mythology growing up,  
which meant I hated when people screwed up their stories for entertainment purpose like some of the other authors who chose to write the genre. I'd been about a hundred pages in when I heard Sesshomaru's voice, causing me to drop said novel and look at him as if I'd been in a trance.

"I thought you required rest woman, why are you not asleep?" Picking up the lavender colored novel I showed him the cover before doggy-tagging a page so I could pick up where I'd left off at a later time.

"Is that a book?" Smiling as I nodded and reluctantly placed the book back in my bag, not really wanting to stop reading as I'd just gotten to an intense part in the book where the protagonist was faced with a difficult ultimatum.

"Indeed it is." He gestured for it but I shook my head, the book being from America meant he wouldn't be able to read it not to mention the fact it's written in a different language would mean I'd have some explaining to do.

"Give me the oddly colored book woman. This Sesshomaru wants to observe it closely, how have you come to posses something such as that?" Oops... it would seem I'd have to answer some questions anyway, how could I spin this so he wouldn't want to locate exactly where it came from?

"It's a book used for miko training, if you touch it, the book will burn you." I felt as though that was a great save, that was until he rebutted with another sensible question that I didn't really have an answer for.

"Then why was there an image of a woman and two men on it's face? Hand it here." Printing and photography didn't exactly exist in this era so it would be hard to explain why the picture didn't look painted.

"I'd rather not, how about this? You answer my questions about this supposed compass on my forehead and I'll let you see the book." He snarled, obviously conveying with fangs that he could just snatch it from me but something told me he wouldn't. When I didn't turn my eyes from his he leaned back against the tree, mumbling I need to rest before once again falling into what he expected me to think was sleep himself, so with a frustrated sigh I leaned against my back-pack as if it were a pillow before closing my eyes and forcing myself to drift off.

Something soft to the touch wrapped around my body restricting my movement as I tried to stretch, the sun's bright rays cutting through my closed eyelids like butter while the sounds of wildlife acted as an impromptu alarm-clock. Holding my head in my hands I slowly sat up, the fuzzy thing wrapped around me loosened slowly until it slid from lap. Once I was able to open my eyes I realized it was Sesshomaru's moko-moko as it slid back across his shoulder's of it's own accord, garnering my curiosity as well as my undivided attention. Crawling slowly over to it I hadn't even realized what I was doing until I heard the irritable silver haired demon growl his annoyance at my intrusion of his personal space.

"Can I help you miko? This Sesshomaru seems to have given you the impression it's okay to touch his person without permission, if you continue stroking my pelt I will have no choice but to forcefully rectify that." Snatching my hand back as if he were trying to bite it off I gazed at the tree behind him trying to hide the all consuming embarrassment currently rapidly making itself known by the heat of my skin, basically? I was positive my face was redder than Inuyasha's armor.

"I-uh, it just moved on it's own!" He quirked his eyebrow at me before abruptly standing, his hair whipped against my face as he formed his cloud so fast I barely had time to back-up before the force of it catapulted me into the nearest tree.

"Hey!" Not giving me time to continue what would have been a tirade on his manners he wrapped his arm around my waist, effortlessly bringing me to stand beside him on the sparkling golden cloud that was to be our transportation as I had no longer sensed Ah-un's aura. I hastily grabbed my small pack before righting myself on the surprisingly solid nimbus, didn't want to leave my book or worse... my bath supplies- behind, I would smell for Kami knows how long.

"Where did your dragon run off to?" Not bothering with a reply we took off, his hand pressed firmly into my hip sending sensations I'd never experienced even when his younger brother touched me and I was supposed to have been in love with him... wasn't I?

"Why are you even bothering to help me Sesshomaru, what's in it for you?" He looked at me and the heat from his gaze made my heart skip a beat, his expression so intense I was almost sorry I asked- almost.

"It is my duty as Lord of the West to protect The Seeker, now stop asking questions as that is all I am allowed to reveal. Any other information you require will have to be by those entrusted to tell you." My eyebrows shot up at his response, in all my years of reading mythology, fantasy, and novels concerning the occult I had never come across such a title.

"Oh..kay?" His moko-moko shifted again util it twisted itself around both of us, the humming of the cloud beneath our feet momentarily distracted me from my thoughts, good thing too, Inuyasha was dead-ahead of us crouching atop a tree branch waiting for us to close enough distance to strike.

"Where the hell did you think you were going with her Sesshomaru? She is my property and ain't leaving my side till I get what I want from Naraku, give her back!" I'm his what?

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I thought you were going after him to avenge Kikyo, that's what you told everyone back at the village! You know damn well I'm not letting you get that jewel to become a full-fledged demon and frankly I thought we were over that." He sneered at me, the dog-ears I once thought were so cute began twitching uncontrollably making it look as though they were seizing. He himself looked as though he was about to fall over, if not for the determination in his eyes I would thought he was joking considering his physical condition.

"You will not live through this encounter if you insist on testing me little brother, this woman is under my protection and I will not allow the likes of you to harm her ever again." Inuyasha roared his anger as tension so think it was almost visible filled the air between the two brothers, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up again and it was made to my attention that something was seriously off about the half-breed I once considered my intended.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha has a tainted jewel shard embedded in his back!" The tall beautiful demon turned his head to look at me before forcefully stopping his momentum and threw us back, the force of his movements jerked my head back which in turn actually saved my face from being viciously clawed by my ex-team mate.

"Give me that bitch or I'll eat your fucking heart!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at his half sibling before gently placing me on a thick branch high up in a broadly leaved tree.

Without another word between the two an epic battle began, first with a swipe to the elder brother's face followed by a thin glowing green whip to the younger's ribs, pain flashed briefly across Inuyasha's face before it was replaced with blind rage. He unsheathed Tessaiga and pointed it towards his brother but it hadn't transformed, it's old antique like formed pulsated a message to me before accepting it's fate. Sesshomaru sliced through it's hilt, barely missing the blade itself in his confusion as to why it hadn't taken it's usual gigantic appearance. The Tessaiga, initially created to protect humans, wouldn't allow Inuyasha weild it to hurt one, even apparently one who was supposedly one no longer. Concentrating on my hand I willed myself to create another orb, through the study of Wicca, meditation, and a lot of experimentation- as I've previously discovered, seemed to be paying off as a ball of pure light formed even faster than it had against the nameless green haired demon.  
Letting it go I felt it glide through the air, controlling it with ease I led it to where Inuyasha hung from a branch, and since his attention, intelligently I might add,  
was so focused on his brother, not realizing nor knowing he should be moving to dodge, I managed a perfect hit. The little ball of light acted like a purifying electric chair, not only sending shock waves of pain through his body but fried the tainted aspect of the jewel in tandem, leaving a very human looking Inuyasha writhing on the ground.

"How did you...?" He looked at me, brown eyes almost closed in pain but his desire to know what just happened to him kept him staring at me like he'd never seen me before,  
his broken body heaving it's exhaustion as he waited for an explanation.

"I don't have to explain myself to you anymore Inuyasha, as for the effects of it? I would expect to be human for quite a while." With that his head hit the dirt hard,  
with no demon blood left in his veins he would be vulnerable to attack, especially since while passing out he probably gave himself a concussion.

"If you're worried someone will attack him while he rests I assure you he will be safe, he wanted to face Sesshomaru again for you and I hadn't a clue why until you said he had a jewel shard in his back. Thank you priestess for saving his life although at one point it seemed as if you wanted to take it." Turning my head towards the green haired demon's voice I wondered how I had not sensed him and where in the hells he came from. Sesshomaru shared my reaction albeit he hid it better, I could only tell by the slight twitch in his moko-moko which seemed to want to move but was being held against it's will.

"We will be off then, shame you have to watch after a creature as pathetic as he." The demon's eyes began to glow again, green met yellow before green turned away,  
apparently accepting the dominant and bent down to care for his own submissive.

"She will get you killed silver one, mark my words." This was a moment I would never forget because just as he spoke those words images so intense played behind my eyes I couldn't help but cry, the heaviness of how true the strange demons words felt tightened my chest. The vision or whatever that was- showed the beautiful silver haired demon's death... and it was indeed my fault.

Note from Author: I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! New chapters will be up with reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!  
Chiro~ Pronounced Kai-Ro~

The Beauty Who Became the Beast

Chapter 2

In the book I'd chosen to read the protagonist doesn't know who she is and if I was being honest with myself I apparently don't either, Sesshomaru had taken me to what I assumed is his home and everyone under his care bowed as soon as they saw the mark donning my forehead. Whatever my true destiny is, it scared a lot of demons and brought out respect in those it didn't. One very tall, handsome, red-haired demon approached as we entered the castle grounds, his eyes a deep lavender and markings similar to Sesshomaru's painted his creamy pale skin. He bowed low first to his lord then to me, a knowing look in his intelligent gaze sent my guard up faster than if he'd moved aggressively.

"My lord? Why would you bring the Seeker here? Your mother..." Before he could finish, a high pitched, lovely sounding female voice resonated power from behind us,  
a sudden chill filled the lavender garden in which we stood so unexpectedly I wish I had been wearing more than a tank-top and skinny jeans.

"His mother what? Did you want to elaborate on exactly what you were about to say, Chiro? I'm curious as to what a second branch family member has to say concerning the Queen?" The lady demon who approached was indeed a spectacular sight, her loveliness rivaled even that of Sesshomaru's, with her extremely long lavender colored hair and dark shadowed grey eyes. However, the glamour hadn't lasted long.

"What in the world...?" Her eyes snapped towards me but I hadn't been able to help myself, for a moment she looked like a gorgon, skin dark and scaly while her eyes bled a putrid shade of green. Not to mention her hair which without whatever magic she used to initially appear beautiful, resembled black sea-weed, reminiscent of something out of a Grimm fairy-tale.

"You will not touch her Lin, this Sesshomaru is her guardian, and as such, she will not be harmed by any in my lands. Is this understood?" She huffed but remained silent, Chiro looked between her and his lord before finally focusing his full attention on me.

"Lady, I mean you no harm so please relax. The scent of your unease is making the demons uncomfortable, myself included, and that is not wise in the castle of the Lord of the West." Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, his fingertips glowing green as he snarled at the woman with sea-weed hair then at the red-headed demon, taking care not to draw anymore attention than we'd already garnered.

"Why are the two of you outside of the temple? Where is my mother?" Lin glared before turning on her heel, the long light colored kimono she wore billowed behind her as she traipsed back towards the castle's front doors.

"She isn't present my Lord, something came up not too long before your arrival but she informed us of your hasty return. She insisted you would watch over the West until her business is complete." The silver haired demon in front of me stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the tall demon in front of him before the red-head turned his lavender gaze towards the ground between them.

"Would you like to clarify on the exact nature of my mother's business? Or shall I pull your head from your shoulders and feed it to the dogs?" Chiro shuddered but made no move to respond nor escape, he knew his Lords wrath, it would seem, better than most. Perhaps that's why he was sent to be the bearer of bad news versus the hundred something other demons aura's I felt littered around the large fortress.

"I don't mean to interrupt this verbal lashing you got going on here but even though I was promised answers, quite frankly? I'd be happy with a bath. Can we not kill your servants and just go eat or something?" Sesshomaru turned his glare towards me but I held my ground, unlike the others under his care none of them were to be his protected so I'm fairly certain my little outburst wouldn't result in a beat-down... like he so clearly wanted to do to poor Chiro.

"Very well." He didn't look happy but I felt if I let this continue the red-headed demon who really hadn't done anything would've ended up a pile of broken bones on the ground due to Sesshomaru's ire at apparently being forced to look after his own lands, go figure. Chiro shot me a quick, grateful look before also turning on his heel and slowly walking in the direction in which Lin headed earlier.

Without another word Sesshomaru started towards a separate path to the castle, leading me to a large silver door with a giant dog demon carved in it's center complete with jeweled eyes. It seemed to jump from the door when touched and as we entered the long dimly lit hallways of his home I felt something akin to pure happiness, when I saw young Rin I understood why. Sesshomaru practically glowed as she embraced him though his facial expression never changed, with one clawed hand he rubbed her head before gently shoving her forward. Instead of running off as her lord intended she turned and faced me, her eyes wide with surprise which soon turned to joy as recognition lit her gaze, Rin was no longer interested in Sesshomaru but in why I seemed to be accompanying him.

"Lady Kagome? Rin is so happy to see you! Where is Shippo?" The mention of my kit made my stomach turn as I had not seem him since shortly before I went in search of Inuyasha, hoping that the half-breed wouldn't harm him even if I was no longer there to act as a buffer. Though I've kept a thin connection to his aura, if he should perish I would know and that comforted me enough to focus on learning what exactly it was I'm meant to do.

"He is with Sango and Miroku, hopefully we'll be able to see them soon. How have you been young lady? Last I saw you was around the cherry blossom festival, you've grown quite a bit since then." She smiled wide, her teeth white and shiny in the candles light, before throwing her arms around me in a joyous embrace- for such a small creature she generated a lot of warmth.

"Yes, Rin would like to see him soon." Sesshomaru tapped her gently on the head and pointed down the hallway towards who I assumed is her care-taker, a nice looking older demon woman with chestnut hair and vibrant pink eyes.

"Miko, you said you required a bath, do you plan on staring after my ward or do you prefer to take this time and clean yourself. I suggest the latter." He wrinkled his nose in my direction and I felt my face blush, was he implying I smelled bad? Resisting the urge to sniff-test myself I gingerly followed him down one of the many long corridors to a set of white wooden double doors.

"Through this door you will find a hot spring, cloth to dry yourself, and female night wear. I shall be occupied for most of the night so I shall send someone to be your guide, for your sake I suggest you lay low. This is not the place to go exploring, if anything were to happen to you I would kill everyone here so do as your told." My eyes widened at his words, since when had his demeanor changed so drastically?

Without another word he stormed away, still stunned from his proclamation of death to his whole staff should someone harm me, I stood staring stupidly after him until I realized this was exactly what he warned me against. Scolding myself for having my guard down in a castle full of demons I pushed the doors open to reveal a beautiful yet simple hot spring, the night sky sparkled with stars as I removed my street clothes before reaching for my pack. The bath supplies I toted around like precious gems were suspiciously absent from the small pocket I'd known I put them in. Searching around I found a small hand woven basket lined with silk, it held what looked like powdered soap and from one quick sniff I'd discovered that's indeed what it is as well as it's scent. Lavender seemed to be a theme in this castle but I wasn't upset about it, the lovely purple plant happened to be one of my favorite fragrances. I saw no shampoo or conditioner but that was to be expected, what upset me was I already had some but _someone_ lifted it from my pack and now I had no choice but to use soap that would probably make my hair feel like straw. Scooping out a generous amount as I rubbed both hands to create a nice lather, I was surprised to find the powder to become almost silky as it smoothed, though I supposed it made sense considering how soft Sesshomaru's hair is. Working it through my long dark tresses I felt it remove all the caked on dirt and sweat before rinsing my hands to scoop out another portion for my skin. Once I had finished washing, climbed from the steaming hot crystal clear water, and located something to dry myself with I had succumbed to the fact that I had to eat my words and Sesshomaru's powder soap was better than anything my era had in it's arsenal.

"Have you located the sleeping kimono, Lady?" I snapped my head towards the gentle female's voice so quickly I heard my neck snap, jumpy since I'd thought I was alone and sheepish for being so startled when she is clearly the one Sesshomaru sent to assist me.

"Uh... no?" She smiled, her lavender eyes lit up in amusement as she flipped her long red hair over her shoulders before hastily walking over to a larger basket holding thin white silk female sleeping kimono's.

"These are for staff use but the lord informed me he would be ordering you some personal items in the morning, you don't mind... do you my lady?" I shook my head and grinned, if only she knew the things I've worn in this era because of the never ending destruction of my uniform.

Taking the light kimono from her I shook it out and threw it over my shoulders, the fabric was pleasing to my skin and I was relieved to see it stopped just below my knee's so if I had to fight for some reason my movements wouldn't be restricted. The young demoness smiled at my obvious struggles tying the obi, I'd been here a little over two years and still hadn't mastered it. She touched my hands gently while asking with her eyes if she had permission to help, nodding, I released my hold on the thick piece of fabric so she could fasten it properly. Once done she stepped back before bowing, my aura giving off gentle waves so she knew I wasn't like her lord and she need't be afraid of me.

"I'm not the scary one, and thank you. What's your name? I should know the name of the woman who is to be my guide after all." Chuckling at the shocked expression on her face I waited for a response, giving her time to get used to my energy.

"My name is Kaihiki, you my lady are...?" I hadn't given my name either which was rude considering introductions were usually my strong suit, of course I _was_ caught off guard and also very naked.

"Hehe, my name is Kagome and you don't have to call me lady. Kagome is fine." Smiling at her as I finished speaking I noticed she began to warm up, her body language relaxed and she even gave me a small smile of her own.

"My lord instructed me to bring you to a guest chamber so that you might rest, one of our staff shall bring your meal to you shortly. Please, follow me." She led me to a rice-paper sliding door that once opened revealed a room fit for a queen.

"This is a guest room?" Kaihiki nodded before ushering me inside, wary of who else may be lingering in her lords hallways and careful to shut the door behind us as I took in the room's magnificence.

Giant pillows served as a bed in the rooms far left corner, long off-white candles lit the room giving it a peaceful ambiance not normally found in this era- especially not in a castle full of demons, and silk tapestries decorated the floor as well as the walls. A large antique looking chest lay against the wall nearest the balcony, sheer silk white curtains billowed above it making it look more inviting than a piece of carved wood should. The room's temperature was warm and toasty considering the breeze coming through the open balcony door. The whole room a treat for the eyes and it's his guest room, my what a blessing it was to be born into royalty,  
never wanting or needing for anything as it's already supplied, the grandeur of it all almost made me jealous.

"He is loaded! No wonder he was such a prick when I first met him..." The red-haired demoness to my side giggled before abruptly placing a hand to her mouth as if to stop what she most certainly considered a treasonous response to a derogatory statement about her lord.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have to know about anything that happen's between us or what we discuss. I won't be the one to get you in-trouble." She shook her head before looking worriedly towards the room's entrance, wringing her hands as she shifted her weight nervously.

"Tis not you I worry about my lady, this fortress has ears in every room and it's not wise to address the lord in such a way nor is it wise to respond in the manner in which I had." A sound outside of the room made her jump but once she recognized the aura she immediately relaxed, two sharp knocks on the door and I yelled for whoever it was to come in. Chiro opened the door holding a trey full of cooked fish, rice, and tea in one arm while balancing what looked like three bottles of sake in his other.

"The lord said we are to dine with his guest. Then we are to be look-out for the night. If anything should happen to her he said he is going to kill me and make you clean up the mess." He grinned at the demoness to my side and she smiled, taking the bottles of sake from him she nodded before leading the way out to the balcony which held a small table complete with three pillows on which we could sit to eat.

"He probably would too but I won't let that happen, are you guys related? You look almost like twins!" The pair of red-haired demons turned to face me before they both smiled, Chiro nodded before draping his arm loosely around Kaihiki's thin shoulders.

"She is my younger sister, our mother worked for Inutaisho, she is his cousin and like us born to the second branch of the family." Looking between the two it was hard not to notice the relation- which is why I'd asked in the first place- but I hadn't a clue Inuyasha had relatives other than Sesshomaru... until now anyway.

"I see, who was that woman from earlier? Lin- I think her name is?" I knew very well what her name is but I don't want them to think I'm prying, my goal was to come off as curious and naive so they would give me information comfortably.

"A woman? Lin is male and he's the lady of the Wests adviser. Not a very good one I might add but due to his title not much can be done, he was appointed to her by Inutaisho himself shortly before his demise." Have they seen his true form I wondered... the black sea-weed looking hair and scaly skin was kind of hard to miss but I had this suspicion no one other than myself has, whatever magic he possessed felt tricky.

"Hm... what kind of demon is he?" They looked at each other before turning both sets of lavender eyes towards me, confusion evident in Chiro's expression more so than in his sister's... she knew something he didn't.

"What do you mean? He is a dog demon such as ourselves, almost all of the demons in this fortress are in some way related to Inutaisho or lady Magnolia- Jaken's mother." Woah, my mind was blown with that last bit, why had Sesshomaru never told Inuyasha of his apparently very extended family?

"I see. Well I'm starved, shall we eat?" The abrupt change of topic took them off-guard but I could tell but now wasn't the time to get answers, if I wanted the truth I would have to catch Kaihiki alone.

After we ate and drank one of the bottles of sake Chiro brought I informed them I was ready for bed, never having been much of a drinker to begin with, I opted for an early night. Being able to still feel Kaihiko's aura from just outside the door a couple hours later when I'd awoken, I was about to ask her to come in for a chat when another's presence made itself known. This one belonging to Lin and was unmistakable as it tasted like death to me. I strained to hear what was being said through the shoji door but found it to be anything but ordinary, by that I mean paper door or not I couldn't make out anything other than a slight hum. I could feel the tension however and it's what made me rise so I could ready myself in case there was to be an altercation. The door slid open so fast I nearly jumped but instead I forced myself to pay attention to the scene before me. Lin had shoved his hand through Kaihiki's chest- throwing her into the room as he forcefully entered, then pointedly stared me down as the young demoness's body hit the floor in front of me.

"The lady doesn't want her son to lose his life over the likes of you, as her right hand man I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." He glared daggers at me and if looks could kill I would be a puddle of Kagome on the ground right next to Kaihiki.

"Like I'm going to let that happen! You're about to get a crash course in what it means to challenge a priestess ugly! For the record you look better with that nasty magic glamour and I may not know exactly what you are but I plan to find out." The dark scaled demon in front of me snarled before leaping to strike but I was already prepared, what I didn't expect was Sesshomaru to come flying into the room as if someone stole his child. Using his poison whip to subdue Lin until the homely demon dropped to his knee's before me, the expression on my silver haired savior's face terrified even me into silence.

"What do you think you are doing you vile poor excuse for a dog-demon? I knew I should have killed you when my father brought you here and now I think I'll take this opportunity to rectify the mercy I once bestowed!" Before Sesshomaru could pull Lin's head off I grabbed his wrist, the look he gave me almost causing me to let go but I shakily held on, if he killed the scaled demon under his foot I would never get the answers I felt I needed.

"No! Something is telling me we need him alive! Just be patient a little longer! You can do with him what you please after, I think finding out about him will help me uncover what I'm supposed to be doing..." I'd never seen Sesshomaru look confused before but that's to be expected considering I haven't spent much time with him, still,  
seeing any emotion besides anger on the stoic silver haired beauty's face was uncommon and to me? Very odd.

"What do you mean find out about him? Explain!." My earlier hunch had been correct as it would seem he didn't know the true appearance of the creature currently straining for air under his leather boot.

"He isn't a dog demon, he uses some kind of magic to cover his real self but trust me he is one ugly son of a bitch under that disguise and I intend to find out what the hell he really is." Sesshomaru lifted his foot as I grabbed Lin by the back of his grotesque hair and pulled his head back until we were eye to eye, he snarled but I wasn't afraid and not only because the lord of the West was by my side.

"You... what are you? Where did you come from and what is your true name?" He looked as though he was pondering my questions before his eyes abruptly steeled over, pushing his tongue out between his teeth I winced when he swiftly severed it. It happened so fast I didn't know how to react, I'd never seen someone commit suicide before let alone a demon who should have been able to heal almost instantly.

As life faded from his eyes so did the glamour he used to fool everyone in the castle, lying now stark-still on the ground covered in his own blood was the first clue to my journey... now I would be forced to search elsewhere. Cursing him under my breath I released his hair and watched as his head bounced off the ground before settling into the same stiff, lifeless, position as the rest of his body. Dropping my head into my hands I mourned the loss of the potential information he could have provided, something kept nagging me in the back of my mind but I didn't know how to listen to it so I had no choice but to return my attention to Sesshomaru. The anger in his eyes matched the frustration in mine and as we gazed at each other it became apparent he didn't know all the details either.

"So, what do we do now?" The silver haired demon in front of me looked down towards Kaihiki and sighed, gently lifting her off the ground he positioned her bridal-style in his arms before gesturing with a jerk of his head for me to follow.

"We will not be staying here miko, my mother's people are loyal and if he came for you other's will as well." Nodding as I walked behind him I noticed he did care for his servants- well some of them, because as we turned the corner Chiro came running towards us with a worried expression on his face while Sesshomaru's was one of gentle understanding.

"She will be fine Chiro, relax and don't make this process longer than need be. If you'd like to stay while I heal her so be it but it won't be a pleasant thing to watch." The red-head nodded but didn't move to leave, instead he fell in step behind me as we both now followed Sesshomaru to wherever he intended to heal Kaihiki but once we arrived I wasn't so sure I wanted to watch.

"What is this place?" The room we entered was too dark for my eyes to see but I could smell blood- which must be quite a generous bit of it for my nose to be able to pick it up- before Chiro lit some candles and I shuddered at the wretched sight before me.

"The hospital wing or better known as the chamber you never want to end up in, this is for the souls not meant for this world to come and die either peacefully or through battle depending on what they themselves prefer." My hand flew up to cover my nose the deeper we went, the chamber much larger than expected and I couldn't help release a sigh of relief as we came upon a section that smelled of nothing but herbs.

"I was about to say then why bring Kaihiki here? It's comforting to see there remains one spot in this room that is used for actual healing." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me before commenting, he clearly disliked the chamber as much as we did.

"This isn't a room meant to comfort _you_ miko, I would suggest remaining quiet until I have finished with Kaihiki. Lest you want to wake the demons who reside in this place to die in battle?" Looking around wildly I shuddered at the thought, priestess or not this room gave off energy so dark I hadn't a clue if my energy would work or be lost in it's inky black abyss. So I watched in silent horror as he removed her blouse, the gaping wound bubbled with black dried blood while it let off a stench akin to old rot.

"I'm good ah-ha, let's just get this over with..." Giggling nervously as I rubbed the back of my head and waited for him to do something other than chide me, the room already had me feeling on edge so I really didn't require any assistance in the fear department. Not to mention Kaihiki's chest looked like something out of a Zombie movie, had she been human she would most definitely be dead.

"Very well." He placed Kaihiki on one of the long wooden tables before reaching behind me for a small ceramic bowl, picking a few herbs here and there from around the room he muddled them into a thick strong smelling paste.

"You- miko. Come here and apply this to her wound, it would help if you add a bit of your energy to it as you do." He handed me the small bowl and stepped back, not only giving me free reign over her still form but guarding my back from the room's more dangerous patrons.

After slathering a generous portion of Sesshomaru's paste onto the wound in her chest I gently wove some of my power into the concoction as I rubbed it into her overly heated skin, careful not to use the purification aspects of it as best I could. She moaned when I got to close to her throat, slowly opening her eyes she tried to focus on me but I could see she wasn't fully conscious so when she reached out to swipe at me I didn't take it personally. The silver haired demon behind me gently caught her hand before she could scar my face, his touch soothing her aura until she fell back into a healing slumber while Chiro, already prepared, lifted her from the table. He held her close to his chest, his expression a mix of relief and worry as he bowed to Sesshomaru before turning to head towards the rooms entrance but not before shooting me a small smile of gratitude.

"Will she be okay?" He shrugged before silently walking in the direction his cousin had, I followed so closely it would have been an understatement to say I was at his heels, but before we exited the creepy chamber he turned and pulled me into an embrace.

"That could have been you..." He was shaking but I wasn't sure from what, my instincts told me not to move but my gut told me to hold him, not knowing what to do I simply leaned into him.

"I'm okay Sesshomaru, he wouldn't have been able to hurt me." The silver haired demon currently setting every nerve in my body aflame held me tighter, his scent filling my nose making me dizzy from just how good he smelled but before I could even identify what his fragrance is he pulled back.

"How do you know this? Had I arrived even a moment later he could have killed you!" I shook my head, not really being able to explain as I didn't really understand it myself I just knew wholeheartedly he wouldn't have been able to harm me let alone claim my life.

"Honestly? I can't explain. I just know. Besides you're actually scaring me more than he did, since when do you hug people?" He released me and stepped back, his body language informing me that was the opposite of what he wanted but his expression slipped back to one of aloof uncaring- effectively ending the almost conversation.

"I do not _hug_ people miko, you aren't a "people" and if you ever mention what just transpired to anyone I shall remove _your_ tongue." Well that escalated quickly... but before I had a chance to comment a door to our left slammed open to reveal a woman who looked very much like Sesshomaru.

"How dare you? Over this-this human no less! I should have you fixed and chained!" Sesshomaru turned to face the obviously irate woman before us, his eyes already flashing between red and amber as he stared the beautiful demoness down.

"Hello mother, nice of you to return after such a short leave. It's truly a shame the same could not be said of your adviser, I'm afraid his departure is a bit more permanent." Needless to say the demoness was not to pleased with his response, her claws began to glow the same pale green as Sesshomaru's seconds before she attacked but it didn't help her, with how raw the silver haired demon's temper was I was surprised he had enough control over himself to just restrain her.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to mention I sense a jewel shard approaching... and it's coming fast." They stopped and turned towards me but just as they had- a figure entered the fray... one I wasn't too sure I was happy to see, yet a small part of me couldn't help feeling a little relieved.

~Okay guys I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit boring but there is a method to my madness, next chapter will hold some of the answer's Kagome has been waiting for...  
but will she be able to handle the truth or will it cause her to run from her destiny? Mwahahahahaha~


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Inuyasha characters or story.~

The Beauty Who Became the Beast

Chapter 3

It goes without saying Sesshomaru's mom was not a happy camper, her face twisted in rage as the taller silver haired demon held her against the wall with what looked like the effort he would use to kill a fly. For my part I just stood there, unsure of whether or not to speak as he clearly has serious mommy-issues and I didn't particularly care to interfere. The jewel wielder clicked his tongue as he stepped into view, ice blue eyes taking in the scene before him neutrally. Smart wolf, I wasn't about to get in-between the family spat myself and Koga had acted wisely in keeping his nose out of things for once.

"Kagome? What in the blazes are you doing here?" Looking at my old friend I wondered if I should even inform him of Inuyasha's newest treachery or just point out the obvious, to just about everyone else, compass in the center of my forehead.

"You always did know how to pop up at the most inconvenient times..." He tilted his head as he really looked at me, finally noticing for the first time since he'd been in my presence- the new ink I hadn't asked for. All at once his expression changed from rage to sorrow, as he approached me for an embrace Sessomaru decided it was time for his famous transportation act.

"There's a thing called personal space dog, you've got about the same amount of manners as the half-breed." Sesshomaru growled, his fangs bared as he stared Koga down,  
the wolf knew that although in the wild his species reigned supreme, it was quite a bit different when demon race was thrown into the mix.

"Now, now boys let's all play nice." The two demons staring each other down turned at the sound of my voice, everything left unsaid still evident in the murderous swirling of their aura's- a fight for dominance the silver haired one would win.

"I'm not finished here yet, why don't you back off to a safer spot, eh- Kagome? Don't want my woman getting hurt." With that the last of Sesshomaru's control snapped,  
eyes bleeding crimson he moved so swiftly Koga would have been killed had I not stepped in the way.

"Koga! I've told you a thousand times I'm not your woman and if you insist on this charade _every-time_ we bump into each other? I'm going to send a little letter to Ayame asking her to put a leash on you!" The silver haired demon's claws were mere inches from my face, the extent of his self control impressive considering how close he'd already been standing.

"What...? B-but Kagome!" I turned and glared at the handsome wolf demon, hopefully conveying with my eyes this wasn't the time for his antics as we had bigger fish to fry- one of them stood silently by the castles entrance as she took in the whole encounter silently. Watching us all with her cold amber eyes it was uncanny how she could remind me of her son yet repulse me at the same time.

"The miko and I are leaving, there will be no further discussion." His mother moved from the spot she was perched at and made her way towards us, long silver hair fanning out behind her as she walked but what I noticed the most had to be her markings.

"I think not, you will show me the respect I deserve child or the girl will die." Demons I hadn't sensed were there stepped out of the forests shadow line, their faces all menacing with eyes bright as foxfire, they slowly circled us.

"Mother, you do not want to go down this road. I am not Inutaisho, this Sesshomaru will kill you if necessary." She turned toward me, her amber eyes lighter than the demons she commanded and more vicious than I'd ever seen her son's.

"You aren't like your father that is for certain, he may have fallen in love with a human but at least he had the strength to protect her. Do you really think you will fair the same against demons your father trained personally?" Looking around at the demons surrounding us I had the strangest feeling that something was off, she wasn't the one who was really in control- I was fairly certain she wasn't even in control of herself.

"Sesshomaru! Someone else is pulling the strings here, I don't think your mom is in control, I sense something I've never felt before and it's coming from her!" His eyes widened momentarily before he snapped his head in the direction of his mother, Sesshomaru's anger dissipated to be replaced by genuine concern.

"What do you mean? Explain, miko." The thing was I couldn't, whatever was wrong with her is beyond my understanding as I had never encountered it before, I don't think anyone has.

"Yeah... about that? I have no clue what it is, I just know something is wrong." He looked frustrated, though I had never seen so many emotions cross Sesshomaru's face before I paused briefly to contemplate if it was because I'd spent the last couple days with him or he's just being more expressive because of his seemingly _self_ appointed mission?

"That's helpful, it's almost as if your trying to make me lose my patience woman. If you don't know what's wrong- just that something is wrong with her, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Sesshomaru's question caught me off guard, was he actually asking for advice, even if it didn't quite sound like that when he asked, or is it rhetorical?

"I don't know, just try not to kill her until I figure out what it is. Maybe whatever's wrong with her holds some answer's about what I'm supposed to do, is there anyway to restrain her without everyone dying?" Looking around I wasn't surprised to see her demons were almost an inch away from us, snarling and readying themselves to strike I knew at least most of them would die if not all.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't have _seriously_ harmed his mother, miko." From what he had said earlier and the way he looked as he retrained her I wasn't so sure about that, when it came to me lately I've noticed he's become a bit unhinged. Then again I've also noticed he seems to threaten just about everyone who comes in contact with him, perhaps it really was just a bluff.

"Enough! Now, my son. Do we fight or will you run with your tail between your legs like the pup we all know you are?" He snarled at her but made no move to attack, the wheels in his head were turning and I could see in his eyes the inner-debate on how to handle the situation.

"No, _we_ fight." I stepped in front of Sesshomaru, he growled while grabbing for my arm but I turned swiftly- trying to convey with my eyes I knew what I was doing, once nodded his understanding I turned my attention back to the beautiful silver demoness in front of me.

"You must be joking mortal, how can you defeat someone like me?" Her laughter surrounded us as she mocked me, not realizing that I was not just an ordinary human, even before the compass on my forehead came around, I was and am still a priestess of great stature.

"Listen lady, I know you don't know me but don't assume I'm going to be easy to take-down because I'm a human." She stopped laughing and really looked at me this time,  
her eyes widened when they landed on the compass.

"How is it you have the compass and are not already dead? Someone such as yourself does not deserve to bear the mark of the Gods." My heart stopped beating at her words, I wasn't going to let her see that her words affected me but they did. I needed to know more but I couldn't as long as she was in this state, so it was obvious what I needed to do although I wasn't sure I was completely comfortable with it.

"Can we just get on with this already? I had more intense fights with Inuyasha! Beside's, it's not like I really had a choice in the matter." Being disrespectful to the Lady of the West was probably not a good idea but for my plan to work she had to attack first.

They say be careful what you ask for because she did attack first, she did it so quickly I dodged but was still left with a long angry gash across my stomach and blood went flying everywhere. Sesshomaru jumped in front of me throwing me a look that said I will never trust your judgments on matters like this again but I put my hand up and winked at him. The wound looked worse that it actually was and that's exactly what I was going for, the smell of my blood drove her crazy for some reason because as soon as she lifted the hand my blood spilled on to her face she moved for me again. This time I was ready though, pulling out a small leather pouch and throwing it at her, my blood the activator, I lifted my hands to begin the chant of subjugation. Beads similar to the one's Kaede used to bound Inuyasha- but black- flew around her neck, it was convenient of Kikyo to teach me that little trick before she died. The only beads we could find that would be work were an old set of Miroku's prayer beads that kept his wind tunnel at bay, she also warned me that unlike the one's used on Inuyasha these had a mind of their own due to the years spent subduing what is basically a giant black hole.

"What is the meaning of this! Get them off me!" She began to panic as she tried and failed to remove the enchanted necklace, it was almost comical how similar her reaction is to her son's half-breed brother.

"Heel!" The beautiful silver haired demoness's necklace glowed a vibrant bright purple before she was forced to come and sit at my side, her hands firmly planted on the ground in front of her while the beads forced her knee's underneath her.

"You filthy human scum, release me at once!" Due to the nature of the beads used in the enchantment I was able to make it multiple use, more than one incantation would work I just had to pick another binding word.

"Obey! Now, call off your demons, then be silent." She did as she was told and I couldn't help but feel bad, I knew when I made it that using it would be wrong so I vowed only to use it in a seriously dire circumstance.

"What have you done? How is this possible?" Koga's voice rang out over the crowd reminding me of his presence, of course he's seen me sit Inuyasha so many times he should already know the answer to his question.

"You know what I did Koga, you've seen this before." He walked over to us and stared down at Sesshomaru's mother, even I had to admit the situation became weird fast,  
it seems I underestimated my ability to be cruel.

"No, I've seen you sit Inuyasha but this? You took away her free-will, it's dishonorable!" Even though I agreed with him I wasn't about to let him change my mind, this was the only way to ensure no one dies here today.

"Would you rather I let her go so her and her army can attack? I don't want her harmed, I think she might be apart of this." As I finished speaking I pointed at the compass on my forehead, although understanding lit his eyes I could tell he was still uncomfortable.

"Listen, Kagome, I actually know a little bit about that symbol and what it means. You didn't have to turn her into a slave!" My eyes widened at his words, he knew about the compass?

"Either way there is something wrong with her and she needs to be under control until I can return her to normal." Koga didn't look entirely convinced but dropped the argument, his body language still telling me he was unhappy with my enchantments.

"Well what are you going to do with her now then?" That was a good question and I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead, I did know however that she needed to be restrained because whatever energy it is that infected her was starting to pulse wildly around her demonic aura.

"Chiro!" Sesshomaru called out towards the castle, although not very loud as demon hearing is exceptional, the kind red-haired demon made his way through the front doors only moments after being summoned.

"Yes, my lord?" His eyes fell on the Lady of the West as he approached, confusion and apprehension evident on his handsome face but as he drew closer something worried me, it was if the energy surrounding her fed on Chiro's aura. I gingerly placed my hand on her shoulder as I willed my miko aura to battle the strange energy, surprised and relieved when it seemed to work as I felt it begin to shrink into itself.

"Bring my mother to her room and make sure to accessorize her with the silver cuffs of Sage, she is dangerous- I would be wary of her claws when securing them." He faced Sesshomaru while he was speaking but then turned his attention towards me.

"How is this possible, she is a very strong demon Lady Kagome- this shouldn't be possible." I was about to respond when Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence me, he apparently didn't want his staff knowing too much about whatever it was infected his mother.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't remember giving you orders to ask questions, now go and do as I say or end up in the recovery room." Memories of our earlier visit to the medic wing made my skin crawl, they should probably just rename the whole chamber and add some torturing devices. That would make more sense and as for a name more befitting?  
Yeah, I got nothing... never was great at naming things just ask Buyo, either way I didn't want anyone to end up there let alone Chiro so I tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and gave him my best impression of my mom's scolding face.

"Leave him alone Sesshomaru and for the record I think you should rename that wing to something that actually describes it. Plus, I really think I should go with him and your mother, I'll explain later." He looked at me as though he wanted to say something but then changed his mind last minute, instead he just nodded and jerked his head towards the castle.

"This Sesshomaru must attend to things here, go and do not get yourself into anymore trouble... it seems to be a knack for you." Giggling nervously as I remembered all the times I was kidnapped and had to be rescued I was about to comment when Koga interrupted.

"She ain't going to get herself in trouble if she keeps trapping people like that, besides- I think I should go with her. Kagome's last name is chaos and it's been a while, regardless of this situation it'd be nice to catch up." It was almost like he was asking Sesshomaru for permission, his body language, however, told us he planned on going- no matter what was said.

"Very well, try not to get yourself killed in there. My servants have enough work to do without cleaning up wolf blood, I suggest Chiro- you take them through my wings,  
let Ay-yo know she is to assist you in dealing with my mother." He nodded before gently picking the Lady of the West up bridal style and turning towards the far left path towards the castle.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, though, I might be exaggerating a bit, we finally reached a set of double doors with what looked like Sesshomaru's dog form carved into each one- facing each other, complete with light green emeralds for eyes, and what looked like claw marks embedded across both. Tracing my hand from the top right to the bottom left I briefly wondered if Sesshomaru had done these, the doors were cool under my touch meaning they were made of metal- not wood. Chiro pushed one of the doors open and went right in, lighting candles as he led her to her "bed". Depositing her on the giant silk purple pillows the red-haired demon then went to a wardrobe on the left hand corner of the room and rooted around until he found what he was looking for. When he turned around he held two silver engraved cuffs held by a long thing chain, they sparkled in the candle light as he moved towards the Lady of the West.

"Chiro, I will destroy you if you place those on my wrists, Sesshomaru may rule these lands now but every demon in this castle is loyal to me!" The red-haired demon said nothing as he gingerly unhinged the first cuff before gently placing it on her left wrist.

"No, mistress, not every demon here is loyal to you and I fear that you will not be able to destroy anyone while you are burdened with these." He held up her cuffed wrists before solemnly dropping his hands.

"You second-branch family piece of filth! Who do you think you are?" Before she could continue berating Chiro with her words I verbally silenced her, he shot me a grateful look before turning towards the doors in search of the demon named Ay-yo.

"Now that we are alone I can start the process of hopefully returning you to normal, where did you travel to before you came back here?" She stared me down with her lovely amber eyes but made no move to respond. "Answer me." Her face twisted into such a powerful expression of rage I nearly took a step back, calmly reminding myself I was the one in control I felt silly for jumping when Koga spoke.

"What do you mean return her to normal, what's wrong with her?" Looking towards him I wondered- and not for the first time this evening, why he was so concerned with what happens to her.

"She is infected with some sort of strange energy, it's eating away at her aura and I would like to speak with the Lady of the West when she is herself. Whatever this is it's elicited some sort of constant rage into her demonic energy, she seems to always be teetering or on edge. I think it's eating her sanity..." Koga's blue eyes became so big it was if his eyeballs were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Lands far to the South, I traveled to the Kaga province in Ishiura." My eyes widened as I realized where she'd been, known as Kanazawa in my era it was said to be a land of gold, the gold flakes contributing to it's name were discovered by a peasant named Imohori Togoro as he was digging for potatoes.

"Interesting, why were you there? Answer the question." Baring her fangs and growling at me I could see her trying to resist the beads compulsion, when she realized she couldn't- no matter how hard she tried I saw the concession in her body language.

"A spy of mine was sent there to negotiate but as it turned out he smelled gold under the ground and began to dig, the Lord of the South hadn't known it was there so once found out he contacted me because although it was his lands the gold was found on- it was my demon who found it." It was then I felt the compass start to pulse as if telling me something, it's energy pulsated through me so rapidly I felt myself begin to fade into unconsciousness.

 _Waking up alone, dressed in a long flowing sheer golden Kimono, and placed in front of a long antique gold mirror for the first time since acquiring the compass- I was able to see what it looked like. The compass, almost resembling a hologram, is gold in color surrounded by what looked like small golden swirling lilies, it's arrow pointing to the south..._

I awoke what must have been several hours later in the guest chamber I'd been brought to my first night in the castle, initially I thought I was alone until I felt Koga's presence, looking over to him I realized he was asleep- curled up on the floor in front of the door and I wondered how he'd managed it. Sesshomaru was not really the type to allow things such as this but then again I am a new addition to his group, it's not like I know what he's like since we've barely even communicated before this. I felt Koga begin to stir as Sesshomaru's aura appeared like lightening outside of the door, he swung open the shoji screen so quickly the wolf demon laying in front of it jumped to his feet- alert and attack mode ready, it took him a few moments to recognize who'd woken him or even where he was. As his sleep fuzzed eyes cleared he dropped his fists and stood aside, allowing Sesshomaru to come into the room without having to pummel him before quickly making his way to where I still laid.

"Miko? Are you conscious?" Nodding slowly as I tried to lift myself into a seated position I was grateful when Sesshomaru assisted me, our eyes meeting as he helped position me I felt that same electricity as earlier shoot through my veins.

"What happened?" He shook his head as though he didn't know how to explain, of course when it concerned me lately there was a lot of things happening that normally wouldn't and it was starting to scare me how calm I feel through it all.

"You've been asleep for three days, passed out when we were talking to Sesshomaru's mom who lost her mind when you'd dropped." Looking at Koga I could see intense worry in his eyes but I didn't know if it was directed towards me or her.

"What do you mean lost her mind?" Shifting his weight from side to side it appeared as though I'd missed a lot, though three days knocked-out usually does that to a person because life in the feudal era moved fast.

"She tried biting through her arm to be released from the cuffs, she's gone completely nuts!" Ah, so it seems that strange energy I felt was indeed eating through her sanity as I'd suspected.

"We need to go to the South and we need to bring the Lady of the West with us." Koga's eyes narrowed but it was Sesshomaru who spoke, his body language informing me of his decision before he voiced it. For some reason my body began to react to him, I didn't notice it before but his voice was sending pangs of electricity to my southern regions.

"No, miko. She can't and will not be coming with us, instead I will place her into the protection of _my_ army. Chiro!" He called the red-haired demon's name and again, moments later he appeared. Thankfully distracting me from my very abrupt and confusing body malfunctions, since when did I get turned on by Sesshomaru and why the hell would my brain think its okay to be attracted to me ex-mate to be's brother?

"Yes, my lord?" Go with Ah-un and get my men, tell them they are to be here by tomorrow morning." He nodded, already walking to the door before he suddenly turned, his eyes found mine, and he stopped walking all together, turning to make his towards me with a look of relief before Sesshomaru stepped in front of him.

"Go." He nodded before once again began his way to the door, the silver haired demon then turned to me with eyes colder than ice, he was not happy about the interaction with Chiro it seemed.

"Do you like him?" My eyes widened with shock before I snapped my neck in his direction, finding his beautiful amber eyes in seconds as I uttered what... stupidly, did he really just ask me what I think he asked me?

"You heard me." He growled, making his way closer to me until he stood at the side of the bed, his aura pulsated with every move he made, as he grabbed my chin- forcefully keeping me turning away, I felt chills up go up and down my spine.

"No!" His shoulder's relaxed but he didn't release his grip on my face nor did he move himself from my personal space, he just stood there- having yet another staring contest with me, as Koga shifted nervously by the open shoji door.

"Who do you want then? You smell of arousal and I want to know why." Koga tried to walk closer but Sesshomaru's low growl kept him at bay, if I told Sesshomaru anything other than him would he lose his mind and kill everyone? Why is he behaving so erratically? I didn't know dog demons could smell arousal too and it's honestly embarrassing, especially if I think about all those times around Inuyasha ...

"Well?" I stared at him, his long shining silver hair, his strong but elegant bone structure, those insanely beautiful golden eyes that seem to melt my sanity, and last but not least the magenta markings lining his cheeks complete with an indigo half moon on his forehead. How could he think my- or any woman's choice really, would be anyone other than him?

~Does anyone else feel like maybe Koga is into Sesshy's mom? Mwahahahahaha... Until next time reader's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Answer me, woman." Looking into his amber eyes as his face drew closer I felt the stirrings that had previously made their way south intensify, his expression a mixture of desire and arrogance... he already knew the answer to his question.

"I u-uh, you're very close..." He put his palms against the wall behind me, effectively trapping me between his arms, and growled as he moved even closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing to Lady Kagome?" Rin's small voice could be heard from the hallway, her little form appearing as a bob behind the silver haired demon's large shoulders.

"Rin, go find Jaken. Now. Koga, go with her." Two sets of reluctant foot steps headed towards the door, leaving me alone with an apparently erect dog demon- known to me because his hardened member rubbed against my hip, and that's when I realized what he was _really_ asking.

"Now, now my lord... is that anyway to treat a Lady? I understand tonight is the start of mating season but I'd thought you of all demon-kind would have more control over yourself. Tsk Tsk." Amber eyes flashing between amber and red, the low growl that escaped his throat told the newcomer he was unwelcome, as for me? I was relieved by the distraction, I had not yet come to terms with how exactly I felt towards him and didn't want to do something in the heat of the moment.

"Miyumi, I should take your head for this." Sesshomaru looked at me and for the briefest of moments I saw hurt flash across his eyes, if he can smell arousal- had he scented my relief?

"I was on my way over here when I ran into Chiro, he's on his way to collect Mandailla eh?" Sesshomaru stepped away from me and I felt a pang in my chest, it was like I was disappointed yet I hadn't wanted to lose my virginity in the heat of the moment... or did I?

"Are you the miko I've been hearing so much about? Lady Kagome?" I'd almost not heard him- lost in my thoughts as I was, but the silver haired demon to my left touched me and brought me back to reality.

"U-uh yeah, I'm Kagome. No need to call me Lady though, and your name is Miyumi?" She was beautiful, long golden hair and deep purple eyes with pale creamy skin, she looked almost like an angel.

"Yes, I'm his first general and heir to the Southern lands." Heir? The beautiful demon standing before me isn't a woman or did I hear wrong?

"You're a man?" Taking in the long flowing female kimono I was beyond confused, then again the Lady of the West's adviser looked to be female as well, though I had later been shown not everything is what it seems when it comes to demons.

"Hai, I am. You don't have a problem with that do you _Lady_ Kagome?" My eyebrow twitched at the way he purposefully used the honorific anyway, he must be sensitive about people who look down on his choice of dress.

"Not at all, just wanted to make sure I heard you right." I smiled at him showing that I genuinely didn't care what his lifestyle choices were and he seemed to soften,  
his eyes warm when he looked at me before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"My father isn't happy about this new situation your mother's demon brought us- although I'm sure neither is your mother. Where is she anyway? It's been too long since I'd visited." Looking at Sesshomaru I couldn't help but wonder who this demon was to him, not many can speak to him that way and I very highly doubted anyone else would have met his mother. Well, under normal circumstances anyway.

"That's why this Sesshomaru sent Chiro to fetch you, she is unwell and needs to be guarded while I'm away. Since you've arrived sooner than expected, we don't have to wait until morning to depart." As he finished speaking he turned towards me, it would seem our journey would begin sooner than we'd thought.

"I see, what ails her?" Amber eyes looked to me as if he wanted me to be the one to answer, of course no one really knows whats wrong with her- including me, but I had a better idea of it than anyone else so it made sense.

"She's kind of a berserk-er right now, there's something wrapped around her energy that is making her enraged and violent, sort of like it's eating her sanity." That was the best explanation I could give for now and with Sesshomaru insisting she stay here with Miyumi- I wouldn't be able to help her or figure out what's wrong with her, but it probably _is_ safer.

"I see... if the Lady loses control and unleashes her rage even Sesshomaru might have a hard time fending her off. She likes to act weak but if push comes to shove the Lady of the West is a dangerous enemy... or an exquisite ally." The situation from three days ago coming back to me and I had wondered why it looked as though Sesshomaru over-powered her so easily.

"Well yeah, but right now she needs to be contained. Will you be able to handle that if she is as powerful as you say?" Miyumi looked insulted, his purple eyes shining in mock hurt as he grinned.

"You wound me my Lady, I can not begin to explain the admiration for the beautiful Lady of the West, I shall protect her from outside influences as well as herself- that means protecting her people, which is why it's good she stays here." With that my unease about the situation was put to rest, she would be in good hands, I believed him when he said he's strong, his aura pulsed out in waves resembling a heartbeat- powerful and steady.

"Alrighty then and I've already _told_ you not to call me Lady, the names Kagome. Ka-go-me." He chuckled and looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes bright with amusement as he shared a silent conversation with the beautiful silver haired demon beside me.

"She's feisty, I do hope you keep this one." He winked at Sesshomaru as the latter growled his annoyance, of course had he not interrupted before, things might have gone differently... I may very well end up a kept woman, if his possessiveness was an indication anyway.

"Leave." Miyumi grinned one more time before turning on his heel and walking towards the hallway, a bounce in his step as if he were happy- because he likes taunting Sesshomaru or because he caught the silver haired beauty in a compromising situation I didn't know, but it was weird all the same.

"Seeing a demon basically skip out of here is quite possibly the oddest thing I've seen since coming to this er- castle." I'd almost messed up and said era, Sesshomaru still didn't know about my home like the others- I should probably keep it that way.

He looked at me, his eyes burning into mine as if asking the question of whether or not we should continue what was started earlier or if we should prepare to depart, the inner battle was obviously torturing him so I made the decision for him. Wanting to know once and for all if I was developing feelings for my ex-intended's brother I walked back to the wall- leaning against it slowly. Before I had a chance to situate myself he was on me, his hands on either side of my hips as he instinctively pushed himself against me, when he finally looked at me I felt myself melt. If he'd smelled arousal before from the butterflies I'd experienced he'd be scenting it all over me now, I could feel a pool of hot liquid fill my panties as he leaned in for a kiss but before our lips touched Chiro came running in. Once again we were interrupted but this time Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going to be as forgiving, even I had to admit my irritation- at least until he heard why we'd been barged in on. Besides, maybe it was for the best, Sesshomaru was moving faster than any male I'd ever been with and wanting to experiment with him so I knew my feelings was a bit selfish... what if I decided I didn't want to last minute? Would he have been able to stop?

"Inuyasha's at the gate!" Sesshomaru had released Chiro's neck which until this moment I hadn't realized he was holding, when did he move is what I was trying to figure out- better yet, why the hell was Inuyasha here?

"What?" Chiro rubbed his neck as he took a step back, his lavender eyes flashing in worry as he took in his master's disheveled state, it was like Sesshomaru was also losing control but not in the way his mother was.

"Your brother, my Lord, he is here in the arms of a green haired demon and looks quite injured. They are seeking asylum." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he stalked past Chiro and towards the castle gate leaving me to scramble after him as quickly as I could.

When I finally reached the gate I wasn't surprised to see the green haired demon's neck between Sesshomaru's claws- who had forced the weaker to his knee's. Inuyasha lay crumpled against the grey cement wall on the left hand side of the gate, I could already sense Koga approaching, he and Inuyasha had become really good friends throughout the years- or so I'd been told. Walking over to where Inuyasha lay motionless I checked to see if he was still alive, his skin so grey I worried he might actually not be in need of asylum because he'd be dead. Satisfied he was breathing before pumping some healing energy into his body, careful not to mix too much of the holy aspect of it- although some was unavoidable, I breathed out in relief when his color returned. Inuyasha should thank his lucky stars he's half human, the holy power pumping through his veins wouldn't hurt so much later, unlike Kaihiki who was probably still suffering it's affects.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" He glared at me with red eyes, his expression asked me how I could dare order him around- _knowing_ he could kill me, but I stood my ground, had I wanted Inuyasha dead I would have let Sesshomaru kill him in the clearing.

"I don't want Inuyasha to die and that one isn't worth your time, let's wrap this up so we can get moving and hopefully have some privacy." Trying to use our earlier, constantly interrupted, almost moment to my advantage, I saw Sesshomaru's eyes begin to return to their normal amber hue.

"What'er you doing to dog-faces mate?" My head snapped towards Koga as he spoke, he'd known about it the whole time and didn't tell me?

"Koga! You son of a bitch! How could you not tell me he was rutting around behind my back? I thought we were friends..." The wolf looked at me and actually had the nerve to appear ashamed, guilt clouded his eyes as he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you were gone for three years and only just recently came back a month ago, I didn't have the time to return to Kaede's village... Please don't hold it against him, being without you killed him and he just wasn't strong enough to exist without a mate." My eyes widened at this revelation, if what he said was true then Inuyasha was just weak... not cruel, in any case he was still unfaithful and I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Still... Sesshomaru, please don't kill him. Let's just let them stay, we aren't going to be here for long anyway and I'm sure Miyumi will have loads of fun baby sitting-  
plus it might be wise to keep them around for now. I have a feeling they will be detrimental to my journey." That was the last card I had in my arsenal, if that didn't convince him to spare them nothing would and if it did work? It was perfect revenge against Miyumi for being such a patronizing, interrupting, smart-ass pest and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face if he ended up watching after his Lord's half-demon brother.

He dropped the green haired demon to the floor but released his neck, turning towards me and seeing me lean over Inuyasha- his eyes turned red again, boy was he testy today, I thought, as I stood to make my way over to him. He grabbed my wrist when I got close enough and looked like he wanted to do more but instead just stood there, his eyes locked in a silent battle with mine. Ultimately he let me have my way, as his body language changed just about everyone in the garden relaxed and I turned intending to speak with Inuyasha's mate but he was already at the half-demon's side. Gently picking him up the green haired one held Inuyasha in his arms as if he were the most fragile thing on the planet, seeing that for some reason boiled my blood. Before I had a moment to clear my head Sesshomaru spoke, his voice like velvet against my angry thoughts and I knew it was better this way... after all I'm the one who really won. I'm no longer emotionally tied to someone who will only hurt me and now I'm guarded by someone who would hurt everyone _for_ me.

"Bring him into the castle, one of my servants will show you the way to the guest chambers. If you two do anything my generals deem unworthy they will not hesitate to kill you, are you sure it's wise to seek shelter here?" He looked back at Sesshomaru, light green eyes met amber and not for the first time I almost felt bad for the green haired demon, he seemed deeply tortured.

"It's better here then out there my Lord, something dangerous is sweeping through the lands and affecting only those with demon blood. I fear something more deadly than you is upon us and for our sake I hope she does what she is intended to do." He looked at me as he finished speaking, he knew about the compass? It just dawned on me that Koga had said something about knowing about it as well which meant he would be coming with us. My only complaint was I wouldn't be able to see Miyumi's face when he's told he has to watch Inuyasha, whoever was to be his guide would get that honor- though I doubt he or she is going to find it as amusing as I would.

"Hn, we already have someone among us who knows about the compass, I hope you aren't trying to use that information as a bargaining chip?" He looked back at Sesshomaru and shook his head, fear tinged his eyes but not because of the silver haired Lord who'd just pommeled him.

"No my Lord, I truly just don't want my mate to die and he wouldn't have made it here without me nor would he stay if I left." I know that to be true, when Inuyasha is in love he follows the object of his affection around like a puppy dog.

"What is happening to demons that has you so frightened?" The green haired demon once again turned to face me but it was like he couldn't speak, his skin lost all color and he began to sweat like he'd seen a ghost.

"It's nothing I've ever seen before, I suggest you speak with your wolf friend soon priestess." Looking over to where Koga stood his face was solemn, whatever was happening out there was bad and I was supposed to be the one to stop it but how can I? I'm the moron who shattered the jewel, not to mention the fact that no matter how hard we collectively have tried to end Naraku? It hasn't been possible. What's coming is supposed to be worse... will I really be able to save everyone or will I mess this up like I've done everything else I've tried to fix in this era?

"The wolf will be accompanying us on this trip." He looked at Koga who looked like he wanted to protest but wisely kept his mouth shut, after all he did kind of betray me by not informing me on Inuyasha's tryst- as the fastest demon in the feudal era he could have found time to visit and talk.

"I think that's a great idea!" Looking over to him he looked almost scared, as he should be- he's lucky I don't have anymore enchanted beads or I'd be having a field day sitting him into oblivion.

After informing Koga he had one hour to prepare himself for our departure he gently grabbed my wrist, leading me to the guest bedroom I'd stayed in, and brought me to the bed where an oriental traveler's chest rested at it's edge. He opened it to reveal four or five silk priestess set's except instead of the usual red with white- were multiple shades of lavender, purple, black, and white with a light blue tint. Picking up the black silk hakama's and white silk blue tinted haori I looked at him in awe, who knew Sesshomaru would ever purchase clothing for me... really nice one's at that. Just as I was about to comment that I'd need to be alone to dress he hands me shiny black wooden female sandals before silently heading towards the door, once he was gone I quickly changed out of the thin night kimono into the beautiful set of miko robes he'd provided. There were a few hair accessories in the box as well, I chose two shiny black hair combs adorned with light blue-ish lavender lilies, sweeping my hair back so it was out of my face but still loose as my long blue black hair hung down my back, stopping just above my hips, letting a few strands frame my face. Ms. Sereda's Valley of Shadows came back to me as I remembered the protagonist's "captor" seems fond of these colors as well. Smiling down at the silken robes I wore I couldn't help but feel luckier than the woman in my book, after all Sesshomaru is no John Belvedair but for him to do something like this and for me? Giggling happily I made my way towards the shoji door, just as I was about to pull it open Rin came barging in.

"Lady Kagome! Rin thinks you should stay here, don't go!" She wrapped her little arms around my legs as I placed my hand on her small head, she was so beautiful for a girl so young and I was beyond pleased she had Sesshomaru to protect her- this era not being very kind to woman or female children.

"Listen, it's just for a little while and don't you want to see Shippo again? I need to do this so you and everyone can stay safe, so I want you to do something for me,  
okay? Watch over this place until we get back and try to stay away from Inuyasha, we shouldn't be gone too long- when we get back I'll make sure to bring Shippo with me. Would you like that?" She smiled up at me, her eyes already brimming with un-shed tears but I had to force myself to remain vigilant, although I didn't really want to leave knowing I'd probably die, I don't want those I care about to suffer. So with a heavy sigh I untangled myself from Rin and pushed out my energy to locate Sesshomaru's.

"Are you ready miko?" Nodding I wasn't suprised at how fast he appeared or at the fact he had Koga with him, Sesshomaru went to the bed and grabbed the small travelers chest before leading us to the front entrance, stopping just as we hit the gate and called Ah-un.

"Before we go, shouldn't I speak to your mother once more? Command her to listen to Miyumi or something like that?" He shook his head, long silver hair flowed around him as he moved and when his amber eyes met mine it was clear he didn't want me near her.

Fastening the chest to Ah-un along with some other supplies for his new ningen companion- such as food and bath supplies from what I could tell, he then lifted me onto the two headed dragons back before forming his cloud. Looking at Koga questioningly the wolf simply grinned and pointed to his shins, he intended to follow us on foot which knowing the wolf wouldn't be too hard a feat. I planned on grilling my old friend not only about the compass- but Inuyasha as well, first chance I got- even though I'm sure he doesn't know much, the energy I'd already tasted on the Lady of the West is most definitely foreign to these lands. With that in mind the four of us took off, Sesshomaru in front and Koga at the rear. We flew for hours until a dark energy so disgusting I gagged as it hit me- actually nearly knocking me from Ah-un, swirled around us and I suddenly understood why the green haired demon had been so afraid. Images of what looked to be satanic rituals, rape, and murder played in the back of my eyes like a sick movie I couldn't turn off almost causing me to vomit all over Ah-un- thankfully I missed, releasing the bile into the air below as the two headed dragon prepared to land.

"Kagome?" Koga called as he raced to where Ah-un gently dropped me, my skin slick with sweat as I tried to get hold of my breathing but nothing I did seemed to take away the nausea torturing my insides.

"You need to tell me everything you know about this thing on my forehead and you need to do it right now." Koga looked at me with wide surprised eyes but nodded his agreement, it's time I learned a little about what we're up against and make sense of just what the hell it was I saw in that vision.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru was by my side seconds after Koga but I wasn't sure I wanted him around when Koga told me about my destiny, what if I really did die and these feelings I was starting to gain for him eventually gets him killed? From what I saw it was possible- because the rape and rituals I'd seen in my vision? Were being done to demons... by humans.

~ Author's note~ Sorry for the short chapter guys, working and adulting is quite time consuming but I plan to write a longer one for my readers next week! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! If you like the story please voice it, I love hearing other's opinions and don't mind answering questions. Thank you to my followers and favorites! You guys make writing worth it 3~


End file.
